Desperate times
by sassyprincess
Summary: Arrows appear in Theresa's back one day in the Brownstone. And the cure, well desperate times call for desperate measures. Or were the measures so desperate after all? Rated T just in case of language.
1. With shaking lips

** Heey Im typing with my new laptop in the beginning of a new story! Its fresh, new and I have updated programs so I wont have messed up paragraphs anymore! So anyways, my new story is well interesting. I thought of this and got stumped halfway through writing it on paper so hopefully I will get ideas from typing the beginning of it. Okay on with the story! Enjoy :)**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X OX O X O X**

Arcie was watching TV with Atlanta and Herry. They had promised the others who were out to a movie, that they would catch up with them later. Well, thats as far as Archie knew anyways. The real reason that they had stayed behind was Archies temper, and Theresa's drama.

Their argument over an unknown reason had turned into a fight which turned into a battle which left Theresa unconcsious, and Archie almost sent to the emergency room. Lately, the fights were getting out of control. Maybe it was because both their crushes didnt really appeal to them anymore, so they couldnt even calm them down.

Atlanta had gotten all flirty with random guys who Archie had thought weren't really her type. She had also stopped skateboarding. Archie knew this wasnt her and girls that aren't themselves make him wonder but they dont make him like them. He started to doubt the very reasons he used to like her until one day, they were just friends. And not even close ones like before. Just friends.

Jay on the other hand had gone way to deep into the Cronus thing, and he was driving himself crazy. It seemed that the kiss that him and Theresa shared, was the kiss that ended it all. To Theresa, it was almost as if he was avoiding her. Although Jay still had strong feelings for Theresa, and Atlanta for Archie, it seemed that the strong bond the couples had had between them died down to a simple friendship.

Theresa was up in her room, bringing herself down about waht she had said. _Why did I let it get so far? If I had gotten any madder, I could have... killed him. I was so stupid! I am so stupid! Hopefully, he will forgive me. _

Theresa came down the stairs to see Archie laughing with tears in his eyes. She didnt know what he was laughing at, but laughing meant good mood. Right?

Archie saw Theresa walk in, and looked away, remembering what he had said. _She is annoying, but I shouldnt have said that to her. I cant believe I was so mean. I just couldnt control myself. _He thought harder about what he last said to her as she left to her room, weak from being unconscious. _"Your a useless freak who just gets in the way. We dont need you. No one will ever need you." _

Theresa interupted Archies thoughts. "Archie... can we talk?" She asked quietly. Atlanta caught the look she was given and got up from the couch. "Cmon Herry. Lets go catch the others." She and Herry walked out, and Atlanta gave Theresa A dont-you-dare-kill-eachother look. Theresa gave her a hurt look, and they were out the door.

"Archie, look. I know-" Herry came in and grabbed the popcorn off the table. He motioned with his hand to continue talking and stumbled out the door, munching as he left. Theresa and Archie heard the "click" of the door, and Theresa went on. "I know we got a little extreme back there, and Im sorry. I didnt mean to hurt you in any way." Arcie nodded and nibbled on the popcorn he had rescued from the bowl before Herry came in. Theresa turned and went for the front door. Archie touched her shoulder, and she turned to face him.

" Theresa, Im sorry too. Especially for what I said. None of it is true." Theresa smiled at this. Archie chuckled. " Except for the drama queen part. That was true." He added. But Theresa didnt laugh. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her face was pale. Archie mentally kicked himself. _Great. Now I made her cry. Arghh! She is such a drama queen! _ But instead of hurt, Theresa had pure pain in her eyes. He recognized it from previous encounters with Cronus. "Theresa? Are you okay?" As he was saying this, Theresa started falling to the side. Archie caught her immediatly. As he did, blood trickled across his arm. He looked at her back to find three arrows plunged into her. Archie bit his lip and let two words escape his shaking lips. "Oh shit!"

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

**Okay well that was chapter one. Sorry for the swearing. I never swear. But you would probably do the same if the girl you nearly killed was like bleeding from arrows in her back and was lying in your arms. Although you might also say it because the others might think you killed her. But thats not a reason hes saying it. He is genuinly worried for his friend. Awwwww Okay well until next chapter,**

**Luv, Sassyprincess**


	2. Clean cloth

**Hey! so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I have no clue who this is dedicated to, and the internet is being stupid, so I cant check. So I cant give personal thank you's this time, but I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. (If anyone actually did) So thank you, when I read the reviews, I am sure I will be inspired! Okay, on to chapter two!**

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O**

Archie carried Theresa unconscious to the couch. When he was about to lay her down, the arrows in her back dissapeared, leaving three open gashes dripping blood. He laid her on her stomach, and whipped out his PMR. He pressed the talk button, hoping that someone would pick up. He saw Odies face in the tiny screen. "Odie! You all need to come home now!" Odie gave a confused look at the screen in his hands. "Why?" He whispered. He and the rest were still in the movie theatre. "Whats the emergency Archi-" Archie interupted his friend. He was so jealous at how calm his friend was compared to Archie who was fearful for Theresa. "JUST COME! And fast!" He shouted. With that, he hung up.

"Theresa? Theresa? Can you hear me? Please wake up. Please." Theresa blinked her eyes delicately. "Archie?" She whispered weakly. Archie let out a sigh of relief, and nodded carefully. Theresa tried to get up, but pain surged through her, and she screamed as she lay back down. Archie cringed at the hurt in the scream. The hurt in his friend.

"Archie, Im sorry" Whispered Theresa. Archie looked puzzled at her. "Why are you sorry?" Theresa shook her head. "Im sorry that I am such a drama queen, and that I cause the team such trouble, and ...OW! " She had been lifting her head as she had been talking, and Archie carefully pressed it aagainst the pillow. "Try not to talk so much." Archie whispered ina sweet voice. He grinned down at her. " What your saying isnt true. I only call you a drama queen because I,... well...I care about you and I though you liked it. Its just a joke anyways." Theresa felt ashamed that she had made the situation so akward between them. Archie reached for her hand, and held it. Theresa smiled. "Thanks. What you said means alot to me." Archie looked deep into her eyes. The pain was now burrowed beneath a fresh green meadow, with mystery in every flower. _No! I will not think of her that way! I refuse to believe that I like her! She is a drama queen! _But no matter how much he discouraged it, the feeling wouldnt go away. He had fallen for her, and couldnt get back up.

All of a sudden, the pain in Theresa's eyes dug through the vision of the meadow, came out more powerful then before, and she completely blacked out."Theresa! Theresa!" Archie shouted franticly. The wounds on her back began to pour out blood. Archie rummaged around for bandages, but when he found the guaze, he couldnt wrap it around her body properly without moving her, which he was scared to do. So he found a clean peice of cloth (Neils shirt) and ripped it in three. Since Archie obviously didnt have three hands, he had to alternate the location of the pressure. Theresa began to sweat a little, and although she was unconscious, she was groaning and yelling in pain.

Just then, the team walked in to find Archie, almost in tears as he alternated pressure on Theresa's back whos breathing was slowing down to nothing. "What happened!" Asked Jay, rushing over to the two. "I dont know! We were talking and..." Archie was interupted by Neil who just walked in. " Archie! You killed Theresa! How are we going to defeat Cronus now? You really need to control your anger bette- IS THAT MY SHIRT?" Jay rolled his eyes, and Archie continued. "So randomly, these arrows are in her back and she passes out. I take her to the couch, and the arrows just dissapear. She woke up for a few minutes and the bleeding stopped, but then she felt more pain, faded again, and started bleeding more, and just before you walked in, her breathing got horrible."

Neil looked at Archie. "Is that all? you used my shirt to use it as a sponge for Theresa's _blood_? You owe me a new shirt! Wait until my lawyer hears of this! You will be-" Atlanta shoved him into the wall. "NEIL SHUT-UP!" "We need to get her to Chiron." Odie said. Herry started the truck, and they lifted Theresa in. "Stupid blood. Stupid Archie killing Theresa and using _my_ shirt to cover his crime. Stupid-" Herry glared at Neil, and he got in and shut up. _Stupid Herry._ He thought.

**X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X O X**

**Yup so that was chapter two! How did you like it? Please review, and I will update soon. I dont exactly know when, but it wont take forever and ever. I promise. Oh and if you dont review, I will tell Neil that YOU were the one who put his hair gel down the sink. (Of course, it really was me, but he doesnt know that...) Review, type to you later, Luv, Sassyprincess**


End file.
